Decision
by Harlahartall
Summary: Short fluffy drabble about babies.


A/n: I'm back again! I can not say thank you enough to every kind person who's left comments on my last posts. All of y'all's overwhelming kindness and appreciation has made me grin like an idiot nonstop for the last 2 days! I hope I can Keep doing everyone proud. Enjoy! 3

"Goodnight kiddos. I love you," Han told both of his children after getting them settled in for the night.

Meanwhile, Leia stood in the doorway watching the peaceful scene. Her beautiful twins were being tucked in by her beautiful husband and she couldn't have been more thankful to witness moments like this. During the war, she could've never pictured even having a family to begin with. But here she stood, heart fuller than one could ever imagine.

"Goodnight daddy," the small brunette boy replied sleepily, eyes already beginning to close. In the bed adjacent, a small girl with the same brown hair had already lost the battle to sleep.

"Both of them in bed at the same time, actually asleep? I'm impressed," Leia joked as she flicked off the light and started towards her room.

"I'm pretty good at this dad thing," Han replied, following his wife.

"Don't get cocky." Leia grinned.

The pair entered their bedroom and set off to their own various routines. Han stepped into the 'fresher to take a quick shower, while Leia began changing into her pajamas. Adorned in faded pajama bottoms and a loose tank top, she settled into bed. As she lay there, her thoughts began to wander. She wondered what the twins were dreaming about and was tempted to connect with them through the force, but decided against it for fear of disturbing them. She then began remembering the night when they were born, her overwhelming uncertainty of what she was getting herself into and the fear of messing everything up for her kids. But the past few years had eased some, most definitely not all, of her doubts and brought pure love and devotion.

Then a different thought arose. The babies weren't babies anymore; they were well into their fourth year of life. A pang of sadness accompanied by longing overtook the woman. She knew they would always need her, but she missed them being so tiny and dependent on her.

She looked up from the wall she didn't know she was staring at when she heard noise coming from the shower.

"... _and I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when_ ,"

Leia rolled over and let a small smile replace the slight frown that came from her previous thoughts. Han singing in the shower was a regular occurrence, despite her many protests because, gods love him, he couldn't sing.

The shower turned off and Leia grinned. "I enjoyed the concert,"

Han walked into their bedroom and dressed in some sweatpants and an old shirt. "No problem."

A few minutes later, they were both tucked warmly under the covers with just enough space between them so Han's slightly bent knee barely touched Leia's leg.

"Y'know before you were singing, I was sitting here thinking about when the twins were babies. Do you remember how little they were?" The woman mused.

Han shifted slightly. "Oh yeah, I didn't wanna hold 'em because they looked so breakable."

"It's just... it's so weird that they're grown now," Leia continued, a slight tone of sadness coming into her voice.

"Sweetheart, I would hardly call a four year old grown. What's got you all upset?" Han moved so he could look at her and rested his head on his bent arm. Enough years with Leia taught him how to read her voice and he knew that something was definitely off.

A long moment passed.

"I... want another one."

Another long moment went by.

"Another baby?"

Leia looked away from her husband, not sure how she felt about his reaction to her sudden revelation. She wasn't sure how _she_ felt about her revelation. A baby was a lot of work and she couldn't imagine loving anything more than Jania and Jacen. She remembered for the second time that night the uncertainty from her first pregnancy; growing up she'd never really considered having kids. And then when she was married she fathomed it, and next thing she knew she was giving birth to twins. Now here she lay, claiming she wanted another? It was like her brain was going all over the place and she couldn't stop it.

"I don't know. Maybe it's stupid, I just miss having a baby around." Leia responded finally.

Han laid back and thought about it. When the twins were born, he finally understood all that fatherhood talk he'd heard throughout his life. He looked at his babies with a love he never thought he could posses and over the years they'd taught him so much. But he still was so new at this- could he be responsible for a baby again?

But then his brain sent him a reminder of how much he loved his children. He loved getting to see the world through their eyes, getting to watch them grow from tiny infants to full grown tornadoes. In that moment, he knew.

"Y'know what? I do too."

Leia turned to him this time. "Really?"

Han sat up a bit. "Yeah... yeah. I actually really, really do."

Both halves of the couple had smiles playing on their faces. Leia reached out and grabbed Han's hand, feeling extremely close.

After letting the tender moment pass, the woman sat up more and looked over at Han with a devious smirk on her face.

"So... you wanna start trying now?"


End file.
